Miss Magnolia, vacaciones?
by Raan Asakura
Summary: El que planea ser un gran certamen "Miss Magnolia" ha comenzado, teniendo como participantes a nuestras queridas magas de Fairy Tail. El premio? Unas estupendas vacaciones con todo pagado para todo el gremio! Pero a medida que el certamen se desarrolla, nuestros queridos magos experimentaran nuevas "aventuras". Nalu - Gruvia - Gale - Jerza y muchas otras parejas! Paseen y lean! ;)
1. Miss Magnolia

Capitulo 1: Fiesta en la ciudad… Fiesta en el corazón.

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio. Bueno… para ser Fairy Tail, estaba bastante pacifico. Cana iba en su cuarto barril del día, Elfman tenía mareados a casi todos los chicos con su discurso de ser un hombre. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo y el maestro conversaban muy divertidos, el equipo de Laxus estaba en una misión hace dos días, Levy estaba leyendo uno de sus libros con Droy y Jet a su lado y Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Lissana, Juvia y los Exeed estaban en la barra en una charla muy interesante.

-Miss Magnolia…? –Preguntaba Lucy curiosa.

-Hi! Al parecer unos publicistas lo organizaron para poder tener más turismo hacia la ciudad. Se supone que será un festival que durara una semana y esta será la primera versión. Se les invita a todas las magas jóvenes a participar. –Decía Mira con su típica sonrisa.

-Un concurso para magas jóvenes…? –Decía Charles.

-Juvia quiere participar! Así Gray-Sama podrá ver lo hermosa que es Juvia *o*

-Jaja, la verdad me gustaría que todas participáramos, será muy divertido. Además, el premio será unas largas vacaciones en la playa para ti y todo tu Gremio. No les parece divertido. –Decía Mira con una intención oculta en sus palabras.

-Ya veo… con que eso es lo que quiere. Mientras más participemos, más posibilidades hay de ganar esas vacaciones… -_-U –Decía Lucy para sí misma.

-Yo encuentro que es una excelente idea. Sera muy divertido y de paso nos ganaremos unas buenas vacaciones. –Decía Erza que acababa de llegar.

-Y cuando es el dichoso certamen? –Decía Cana apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-Comienza en tres días. La idea es que todas nos vayamos a inscribir hoy mismo, ya que las inscripciones cierran hoy en la noche. –Dijo Lissana.

-Suena divertido! Lu-chan, participemos! –Dijo Levy que había llegado intrigada al ver a todas las chicas juntas.

-Peri si Lucy participa, sería como peso muerto, ya que lo más seguro es que pierda en la primera ronda! –Dijo Happy antes de que saliera volando por el techo, lanzado por la aludida.

-Maldito gato… ¬¬* -Dijo enojada -Mm… Tienen razón, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad ^-^ -Dijo finalmente Lucy -Que dices tú Wendy?

-Ha? Pero soy muy pequeña y no creo que dure mucho… -Decía rindiéndose antes de intentar.

-Pero que va! Tu dulzura de seguro conquista a los jueces. Vamos! –Dijo Erza animando a la chica.

-Es verdad Wendy, encuentro que de vez en cuando es bueno que te diviertas –Dijo Charles animando a la pequeña.

-Mm… tienes razón! Sera divertido! n_n –Dijo finalmente.

-Bieeen! Es hora de irnos. Lo mejor será apuntarnos ahora mismo. –Dijo Mira siendo seguida por todas las chicas. –Maestro, vamos a salir, volvemos en un momento. –Dijo llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros masculinos.

-Que estarán tramando… todas juntas… esto no es bueno… o-oU –Dijo Gray asustado al ver a todas sus compañeras juntas salir del gremio.

Todas fueron a inscribirse. Arrastraron a Ever que venía llegando en la entrada.

A fin del día, ya todas estaban inscritas en dichoso certamen.

* * *

-Aaa… por eso todas salieron juntas…-Decía Natsu metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca. Estaba junto a Happy cenando en casa de Lucy. Solían hacerlo siempre, la chica ya se había acostumbrado.

-Así es. Todas están muy emocionadas. Sera dentro de tres días, así que no podremos hacer misiones en ese tiempo.

-Bueno… -dijo con un pequeño puchero el dragón.

-Bien, será mejor que ya se vayan. Es tarde. –Dijo la chica cuando terminaron de comer.

-Respecto a eso… veras…

Flash Back

Natsu iba llegando a su casa con Happy.

-Ese maldito de Gray… -ya habían llegado- Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar en el! La próxima vez le daré una lección! Waaaaaaaah! –Y de la rabia, comenzó a lanzar fuego por todas partes. No soportaba perder una pelea contra él. La cosa es que después de un rato de destrucción masiva…

-Natsu… que acabas de hacer… -Dijo Happy viendo su casa que ahora era solo cenizas.

Fin del Flash Back

Lucy cayó de espaldas al terminar de escuchar el relato.

-Así que esta noche dormiremos con Lucy! –Dijo Natsu.

-Aye Sir!

-Ya que no queda opción… -dijo la dueña del lugar con una venita en su frente –Bien, pueden dormir en el sofá… yo tomare un baño y luego me acostare.

-Lucy, espera! –La aludida se volteo- Por qué no tomamos un baño juntos! Happy y yo te tallaremos la espalda. –Dijo muy inocente Natsu.

-Aye Sir! –Continúo su compañero.

Pero lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue un puñetazo para cada uno.

Ya pasado un buen rato, Lucy había terminado y fue en dirección a su cama para poder dormir.

-Nada como un buen baño antes de dormir. -Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al momento de ver su cama, una vena volvió a aparecer en su frente.

-Natsu… -gruño. Iba con la intención de levantar a sus compañeros. Pero luego de verlos un rato, soltó un suspiro de resignación. –Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes… -Y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomo una manta y comenzó a cubrirlos con ella. Se quedo mirando un poco al chico flamitas. Se veía muy lindo mientras dormía. Era increíble que fuera el mismo chico que despierto causaba tantos problemas.

-Me sorprende lo tranquilo que te ves ahora… -soltó una pequeña risita. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Pero no pudo dar más de medio paso por que alguien le sujeto de la muñeca. –Haa…? –Se volteo.

Natsu seguía dormido. De repente este tiro más de la muñeca de la chica dejándola acostada al lado del. Este la abrazo y no le dio escape a la chica.

Lucy entre asustada y sorprendida trato de soltarse del agarre del chico, pero cuando esta se movió, Natsu comenzó a hablar…

-Lucy… no te vayas… -dijo entre sueños.

En el instante Lucy se congelo. Solo una cosa paso por su cabeza. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba soñando Natsu?!

Las cascaditas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Luego de un rato, se volvió un poco más consciente de la situación en la que estaba.

Los rostros de ambos estaban bastante cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro y el chico no daba señales de soltarla en ningún momento. A demás, Natsu no llevaba puesto su abrigo. La chica podía sentir el desnudo cuerpo del chico apegado al suyo. Luego de analizar un poco la situación, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Inconscientemente, sus ojos dirigieron la vista a los labios del muchacho. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaba si Natsu se despertaba? La chica estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa en su cabeza, cuando…

Natsu comenzó a moverse. Lucy rezaba para que la soltara, pero no sucedió exactamente lo que ella esperaba…

El chico aprisiono más a la chica contra él, pegando su frente a la de ella para luego decir:

-Lucy… -La chica le miro aun muy sonrojada – Lucy, hueles bien… -Dijo para luego posicionar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya no podía más. Vamos… cualquier chica en esa situación estaría en medio de un ataque cardiaco. La pobre de Lucy trato de tranquilizarse un poco (sin muchos resultados) y esperar a que el chico la soltara. Después de un rato, se rindió ante el sueño y se quedo dormida en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Los rayos comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana y cierto peli rosa empezaba a despertar. Sintió un aroma extraño al que solía sentir en las mañanas. Era de Lucy. Recordó, después de todo, era natural, estaba en su cuarto. Pero no era solo eso… Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos a la luz del cuarto.

Cuando ya pudo ver con claridad, se sorprendió un poco por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Sus brazos estaban rodeando la pequeña cintura de Lucy, mientras que esta tenía apoyada su cara contra su descubierto pecho. Ella seguía dormida.

-¿Lu... cy…? –Dijo sin entender mucho la situación. No es como si le hubiera dado mucha importancia.

Esta al parecer le escucho, pues comenzó a moverse. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con un sonriente Natsu que aun la tenía sujetada.

-Buenos días –Dijo como si nada dedicándole su típica sonrisa.

Cuando se despertó por completo, solo atino a una cosa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! –Y lanzo a Natsu volando por la ventana, este sin comprender bien su comportamiento.

* * *

-Mira-nee, mira. Qué te parece este vestido para el desfile? –Decía Lissana con un bello vestido en sus manos.

-Es muy lindo. De seguro se te vera excelente Lissana n.n

-Gracias ^-^ -Dijo muy emocionada. –Oye Mira-nee, no crees que Natsu ya se retraso demasiado? –Dijo notando la ausencia del chico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Lu-chan tampoco a llegado aun –Dijo Levy llegando de repente al lado de las hermanas.

-Tal vez…

Levy y Lissana miraron a Mira.

-Se quedaron por allí haciendo cositas… *-* -Dijo provocando que ambas chicas cayeran de espaldas.

-No creo que se trate de eso… n_nU –Dijo Levy con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Mira-nee… cada vez estas peor… ^_^U –Dijo Lissana en la misma forma que su amiga.

* * *

Camino al Gremio:

-Vamos Lucy! Sigues molesta, no entiendo que te hice! –Decía Natsu con una pelota en lugar de ojo.

-¡No quiero que me hables! –Decía está tratando de ignorarlo.

-Pero no entiendo que fue lo que te hice? Fue porque estábamos juntos en la cama esta mañana? –Dijo como si nada el Dragón Slayer.

-KYAAA! Cállate! Cállate! CALLATEE! –Decía está muy avergonzada, ya que la gente alrededor los empezó a mirar.

-Lucy trato de violar a Natsu! – Dijo Happy con cara de horror.

-Claro que no! No trates de invertir los papeles! –Dijo muy sonrojada Lucy.

-Vamos, solo porque dormimos juntos… no es la primer… -No pudo terminar ya que Lucy los envió volando de una sola patada.

- NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN A MI CASAAA!

-Ayyyyye Siiiiiiir!

* * *

Ya habían pasado los tres días. Toda Magnolia estaba en las calles. Gente de todos lados había venido a ver el maravilloso festival que ofrecía la ciudad.

Una chica de cabellos azules y tez pálida camina en una de las calles buscando a alguien.

-Donde estará…? –Decía cuando su vista se posó en un lugar. –Gray-sama!

-Hee? –El aludido se volteo encontrándose con una chica que venía hacia él –Juvia?

-Grey-sama! Juvia te estaba buscando ^-^

-Juvia, creí que debías estar en el certamen.

-El certamen comienza más tarde, así que estaba pensando… Si querías ir a comer con Juvia? –Dijo sonrojada con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Warren y Max que comería con ellos, quizás otro día. Bueno, nos vemos. –Dijo y se fue sin más, dejando a una triste Juvia.

-Cl-claro… Gray-sama… -Dijo por lo bajo con la mirada gacha.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada por el joven de hielo, pero aun así últimamente este era más frío con ella que de costumbre.

-Juvia?

La aludida se volteo encontrándose con un chico alto, de cuerpo bien formado y de cabello blanco.

-Lyon-sama? –Dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Juvia-chan! Que agradable sorpresa! –Dijo este tomándole las manos.

-H… haa… n_nU –Dijo esta con una gotita en su frente –Juvia no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Acabo de llegar. Vine al festival, jamás imagine que tendría la suerte de verte tan pronto. Esto debe ser el destino *U*

-Cla-claro… ^-^u

-Nee, Juvia. Ya comiste? –Dijo ilusionado.

-Ha? –dijo recordando lo sucedió antes de que llegara –Juvia no ha comido… -dijo algo triste, cosa que noto el chico.

-Pues… -Dijo tratando de animarla. Se imaginaba el porqué del estado de la chica –Qué te parece si comemos juntos? Podemos disfrutar un poco del festival. Anda, que te parece? ^-^ -Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-… Claro! Juvia si quiere n_n

-Bien, entonces vamos! Conozco un buen lugar –Dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica y guiándola.

* * *

Con las demás chicas.

-Nee… Lucy-san, que te parece este? –Dijo Wendy luciendo un traje de baño para la presentación.

-Wendy! Se te ve muy bieeen! Lo luces de lo mejor ^-^

-Enserio? Gracias –con una sonrisa –Y tu Lucy-san, qué usaras?

-Mmm… aun no lo sé *~* Quiero cambiar un poco esta vez… -Decía con un traje distinto en cada mano.

-Lucy, tranquila. De seguro te veras excelente con cualquiera de esos trajes –Decía Erza luciendo un traje extremadamente provocador.

-Woww… Erza-san, que sexy! *o* -Decía sorprendida la menor.

-Como puede usar eso en público… y se sorprendía por mi ropa interior -_-U –Decía Lucy.

-Con Mira y Erza esto va a estar bastante difícil, no crees lu-chan? –Decía Levy viendo su poco desarrollado pecho –Estoy muerta T.T

-No te preocupes Levy, esto es para divertirse –Decía Cana con una cerveza en la mano.

-Así es Levy-chan, solo divirtámonos ^-^

-Tienen razón! n-n –dijo finalmente. –Oigan, y Juvia?

-No lo sé, no la veo hace un buen rato. Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla. –Dijo Lucy saliendo. –Nee chicas, nos vemos luego.

-Recuerda llegar antes de que el certamen empiece. –Grito Cana antes de que saliera.

-Claro! –Respondió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la chica perdida estaba…

-Te gusto? –Preguntaba intrigado viendo a la chica disfrutar tanto de su helado.

-Hii! A Juvia le encanta el helado ^-^ -Respondió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Jajja me alegro. Puedo probarlo? –Pregunto

-Claro! –dijo levantando el helado a la altura de los labios del chico. –Te gusta?

-Mm! Qué bueno esta!

-Jajajjaa, ahora es el turno de Juvia de probar tu helado, Lyon-sama. –Dijo.

El chico asintió, y luego de sacar un poco de su helado con una cuchara, lentamente la deposito en la boca de ella.

Juvia abrió su boca con un poco de timidez. Pero luego de saborear el helado, se relajo.

-Nee, Juvia… -dijo algo inquieto- Me la he pasado muy bien contigo. Me alegra haberte encontrado y comer juntos. –Dijo con una sonrisa, que se borro al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Juvia también… se la ha pasado bien… -Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, había recordado lo de esa mañana.

El chico se sintió horrible al verla en ese estado. Por fin podía estar con ella sin la compañía de nadie más y con toda su atención en él. Decidió hacer algo para animarla.

La chica vio un brillo y decidió levantar la vista. Había varias aves de hielo volando por el cielo. Se veía hermoso. Esa era la magia de Lyon.

-Qué lindo… -decía viendo el hermoso espectáculo.

-Así es –Dijo mientras miraba el rostro de la chica. Esa era su mejor vista. Luego volteo a ver las aves.

Juvia sintió que la estaban mirando y volteo a ver a Lyon. El estaba mirando al cielo. Realmente se veía muy atractivo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Me alegra que te gustaran –Dijo el chico una vez terminado el espectáculo.

-H-hi… Etto… Juvia… o/o –Decía entre cortado, haciendo que Lyon no entendiera – Lo siento, pero Juvia debe irse…

-He? Pero… que hice? –Dijo sin comprender.

-Na-nada! Lyon-sama no hizo nada malo. Es solo que, Juvia está participando en el certamen y necesita volver antes de que empiece. –Decía con las mejillas aun algo coloradas.

-Enserio? No lo sabía! Lo siento, no quería quitarte tiempo.

-No, está bien. Juvia se la paso muy bien con Lyon-sama. Arigatou.-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico, para luego marcharse.

-Etto… Juvia! –Grito para que lo escuchara. Esta se volteo –Esta noche… quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo? –Dijo aun algo sonrojado.

-Cla… Claro! Juvia estará encantada ^/^ -Dijo y emprendió su camino.

El chico sonrió feliz.

-Te estaré animando! –Grito finalmente.

-Hi! –Respondió despidiéndose con la mano.

y...? Que tal? Que les pareció? La verdad no tenia intenciones de escribir un fic de Fairy Tail aun, pero mi Internet no funciono durante todo el día de ayer, y deje simplemente a mi imaginación fluir. Jejej xP

Este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie y la verdad es que espero que tenga mucho éxito, ya que me emocione mucho mientras lo escribía.

Acabo de terminar de verla y me quede muy emocionada *-*

Jajkajkajka, no los molesto más, dejen reviews para saber si les gusto ;)

Adios ~3'


	2. El Certamen Comenzó!

Capitulo 2: El Certamen comienza.

Pov Lucy

Donde se había metido. Busque a Juvia en todos lados y no la encontraba. El certamen comenzaría dentro de poco y ni rastros de ella. Tampoco había visto a Gray. Supuse que estaría con él, así que lo busque, pero nada. Tal vez estaban juntos en alguna parte oculta y… Lucy! Pero en que estas pensando? Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di cuando choque con alguien.

-Lo-lo ciento. Iba distraída –dije sobando mi trasero que se había impactado contra el suelo.

-No, fue mi culpa, no me fije –levante la vista y vi a un chico de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes estirándome la mano –Te encuentras bien? –Dijo algo preocupado.

-H-hii… -dije tomando su mano.

-En serio? Menos mal… -dijo suspirando aliviado para luego dirigirme una tierna y amplia sonrisa. No sé porque me sonrojo ante tal acto. Por supuesto, no dejaba pasar el hecho de que el chico era muy guapo, pero no era para que me pusiera así. Note que aun tenía mi mano sujeta con la suya. Al darse cuenta me soltó rápidamente y pidió disculpas muy avergonzado. Me causo un poco de risa y ternura su reacción. Se notaba que era muy tímido. Sin notarlo una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Él me miro un poco curioso.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita –Me dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Gr-gracias… -Hay estaba. El color había vuelto a mis mejillas – Tu… tu también tienes una sonrisa muy bonita… ^/^

El también se sonrojo un poco. Me causo gracia nuestro estado, ambos parecíamos unos niños… Pero repentinamente recordé algo y la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro.

-Lo-lo siento, tengo que irme. –le decía ya alejándome del. -Fue un gusto, espero que disfrutes del festival –y lo perdí completamente de vista.

Pov Narradora

Una chica corría muy acelerada. Sus amigas la matarían por llegar tarde. Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien que en dirección contraria. Debido a la velocidad de ambas, terminaron tumbadas en el suelo.

-Itaii… -decía Lucy quejándose por el dolor. –Es enserio? Otra vez?! –se quejaba sola.

-Lucy? -Dijo Juvia al escuchar a su amiga quejarse. Ambas estaban frente a la otra. Se incorporaron ya sin quejas.

-Te estaba buscando, donde te habías metido? –preguntaba Lucy a la maga de agua.

-Lo - lo lamento. Sin darme cuenta la hora paso muy rápido y Juvia se retraso… -Decía apenada la peliazul.

-Ya no importa. Sera mejor que nos vayamos rápido, el certamen está por comenzar y aun tenemos que cambiarnos.

* * *

Ambas ya estaban en los vestidores. Lucy llevaba un short negro con una polera de tirantes blanca. Encima llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas de mezclilla negra que le llegaba a la cintura. La llevaba abierta, pero aun así se notaba que era ajustada. En los pies opto por unas zapatillas grises. Su cabello lo tenía suelo, pero estaba algo ondulado.

Juvia por su parte no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba una camisa celeste ajustada, que remarcaba su figura con las mangas recogidas hasta sus codos, un short blanco y unas zapatillas azules. Su cabello estaba igual que el de Lucy, suelto y ondulado.

Cuando ambas terminaron con el maquillaje, corrieron a donde estaban las demás participantes. Entraron muy agitadas y duras penas.

-Hasta que llegan! Un poco más tarde y las dejan afuera. –Decía Cana molesta, pero de todas formas feliz de que sus amigas llegaran. Ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados café y una blusa azul amarrada con un nudo en su cintura.

-Donde se habían metido? Por qué tardaron tanto? –Erza traía puesto un vestido negro ajustado hasta sus muslos y una chaqueta blanca algo corta y ajustada.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambas chicas al recordar lo que les había pasado. Sus compañeras notaron el nerviosismo que se estaba presentando en ambas y estaban dispuestas a indagar más, pero justo en eso llego un encargando diciendo que ya era hora de salir.

**-Bien! Pues demos inicio a lo que será la primera versión del certamen "Miss Magnolia". Yo seré su presentador y espero que todos disfruten de este festival. A continuación, comenzare a presentar les a sus bellas concursantes.**

Comenzaron a entra todas las concursantes. El presentador presento a tres gremios antes de nuestras chicas. Todas las concursantes tenían su buena barra. El certamen no estaría tan fácil.

**-Bueno, a continuación, les presentare a las bellas, muy bellas y poderosas magas de Fairy Tail… UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA ELLAS!**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mucho. Una gran bulla comenzó de todos lados del público, y estos aumentaron aun mucho más cuando las chicas comenzaron a salir.

-Vayaa… las chicas son bastante populares –decía Warren apenas escuchado por todo el ruido del público.

-Eso es ser un hombre de verdad! –Decía Elfman asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Wow! Lucy-nee y las demás lucen muy bien! –Decía Romeo mirando a sus compañeras.

-Creo que abriré una nueva tienda con las muñecas de las chicas en este certamen. De seguro será un éxito! –Decía Max con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Mira Azuca, ahí está tu mamá! –Decía Al a la pequeña niña.

-Mamii! Minaa! –La chica las saludaba muy animada desde el público.

La vista de cierto pelirosa y pelizul estaba concentrada en dos chicas en especial.

Natsu miraba a Lucy algo molesto. Desde el incidente hace tres días en la casa de esta que casi no había podido verla y mucho menos hablarle. Se revolvió los cabellos frustrado. Aun no sabía porque se había molestado tanto con él.

-Vayaa… no sabía que Juvia fuera tan popular –decía Gray como si nada haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con picardía.

-Estas celoso Gray? –comenzaron a molestar.

-Pero que estupideces dicen? –Dijo este en su defensa.

-Bueno, Juvia es muy bonita después de todo. Pero no tienes que molestarte Gray, recuerda que ella solo tiene ojos para ti. –Dijo Wakaba cargándose en un hombro de este.

-Aun que en ese caso parece que Juvia se equivoco de lado… -Dijo Macao que estaba en el otro hombro de muchacho.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la chica. Esta parecía estar sonriendo en cierta dirección un poco más lejos que ellos. Se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Jiji… parece que Juvia se equivoco. –Dijo Natsu riéndose un poco de la situación.

-Esa idiota… -Decía Gray con una mano en su frente a modo de resignación.

**-Buenooo! Parece que nuestras haditas van siendo las favoritas hasta el momento y eso que acabamos de empezar! Esto se pone interesante! –**Decía el presentador en el escenario.

Era la hora de mostrar la magia de cada una al público. Todas las concursante eran muy buenas, pero claro unas llamaban más la atención que otras.

Levy estaba haciendo unos trucos en el escenario con su magia de letras.

-Levy ha mejorado mucho. No sabía que podía hacer eso. –Decía algo sorprendido Macao.

-LEVYYY! *O* -Decían Jet y Droy con corazones en sus ojos.

-Estuvo entrenando estos días con Freed –decía el controlador de almas.

-Le enseñe algunos nuevos trucos. Me alegra que le hayan ayudado –Decía el nombrado.

Continuaron con las presentaciones.

Mira había sorprendido un poco con su Satan Soul. Erza ya había destruido cierto edificio con sus espadas, pero eso solo causo más admiración a la chica.

Después de que terminaran todas las presentaciones, ya se notaba un poco cuales eran las favoritas.

**-Bueno, el primer día de nuestro certamen sin duda ha dejado a muchos sorprendidos. Ha sido un excelente arranque, pero recuerden que aún nos quedan 6 días para poder contemplar a estas bellas magas. Ahora les explicare en lo que consistirá el día de mañana. Todas tendrán que elegir un tema o un estilo con el cual deberán venir representadas del y hacer una presentación para sorprender a nuestro jurado. Recuerden que mañana comienzan las eliminaciones, así que fallar en esta prueba puede resultar con su eliminación.**

Después de eso, el tipo pasó el micrófono por cada una de las chicas para que se despidieran. El tipo ya había pasado por la mayoría, pero todas estaban formadas en el escenario.

Juvia buscaba con su mirada alguien en especial.

-Parece ser que Juvia aun no te encuentra Gray –Dijo Macao molestando al chico.

Pero en eso la chica pareció encontrar a su objetivo y con una sonrisa, comenzó a saludar con su mano.

-Al fin nos encontró –Dijo Wakaba, pero al parecer la mirada de la chica no iba dirigida hacia ellos, sino que a quien estaba tras ellos.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con sonriente chico que correspondía el saludo de la chica.

-Lyon?! –Dijo Gray sorprendido de ver a su ex compañero.

-Cuanto tiempo Gray. Como han estado? –Dijo este con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a todos.

-Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Natsu al albino.

-La verdad es que había venido a ver el festival y a linda mi Juvia-chan. –Dijo muy sincero.

-Pervertido, solo has venido a ver a Juvia en traje de baño en el escenario ¬¬# -Decía Gray con una vena en su frente.

- Te equivocas. No tenía idea de que participaba en el certamen, ella me lo ha contado recien hoy –Dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-Juvia? –dijo incrédulo el mago de hielo.

-Así es. Me lo dijo esta tarde cuando estábamos juntos –dijo claramente para molestar al chico. Cosa que le resulto.

Los demás decidieron alejarse un poco, ya que el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado. Con que Juvia no se había equivocado. Al que había estado mirando y sonriendo era Lyon, no Gray.

-No puedes llegar y tomar lo que es mío como si nada –Dijo el peliazul ya muy hartado de la situación.

-Tuyo? Me puedes decir a que te refieres? Juvia no es de nadie –Dijo el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Juvia es miembro de Fairy Tail, MI compañera, no puedo dejar que andes por ahí como si nada con ella.

-Pues eso no es decisión tuya, si no de ella.

Ambos tenían sus frentes pegadas con varias venas al aire. Una pelea sin duda estaba por comenzar.

-Bueno, bueno… que tal si en lugar de pelear vamos a felicitar a nuestras lindas chicas por su estupenda participación. –Dijo inesperadamente el maestro separando a ambos chicos.

-Jum… -ambos mirando para otro lado enojados, pero ya sin ánimos de pelear.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya me tengo que ir. Debo encontrar a Sherry y los demás. Luego felicitare a Juvia personalmente. Nos vemos… -Dijo y se marcho.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en los camarines del certamen cuando llegaron los muchachos. Acababan de cambiarse.

-Felicitaciones mis niñas! Han estado excelentes, sin duda esas vacaciones serán nuestras Jijji! –Decía el viejecito.

-Maestro! –Decía Mira sonriéndole.

-Bueno, bueno… esta noche festejaremos en el gremio por nuestras chicas y su gran desempeño!

Como era de esperarse, cualquier escusa servía para que en Fairy Tail hubiera una fiesta.

-Gray-sama! –Decía Juvia acercándose al chico que estaba algo apartado del resto –Has visto a Juvia hoy? –Decía sonriendo sonrojada.

-Mm… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado serio. –Pero te note bastante distraída… -dijo como si nada pero con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Distraída? –Dijo confundida. –Pues Juvia ha dado su mejor esfuerzo por Gray-sama –Decía con ambos puños delante de ella.

La observo por un momento. Al ver que Juvia decía eso, sintió como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros. Ese estúpido de Lyon solo alardeaba por alardear. De seguro se la había encontrado y ella comento que participaría. Nada más. Al reconocerlo en el público le sonrió y saludo por cortesía. Solo por eso.

Sintió que su mal humor se iba, volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-Y ya sabes que tema harás? –pregunto recibiendo la atención de la chica.

-Mm… Juvia aun no lo sabe. Pero promete hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a Gray-sama –Volviendo a sonreírle al chico.

-Je… -Dijo sonriendo por lo bajo, cosa que no noto Juvia. –Entonces estaré esperando a verte mañana –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que esta vez Juvia pudo notar, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran por completo rojas y saliera humo de sus orejas.

-Jajaa… veo que las cosas ya se arreglaron por ahí –Dijo Al viendo a la parejita a lo lejos.

-Lucy… -dijo haciendo que la rubia volteara.

-Natsu… -dijo su nombre al verlo acercarse. La verdad es que desde el incidente no habían podido hablar. Después de haberlo pensado, se dio cuenta que tal vez había sido muy dura con el chico. Después de todo, tampoco había sido su intención. El estaba durmiendo y no sabía qué era lo que hacía.

Estaban a punto de hablar cuando de repente un chico de cabello anaranjado-castaño tomo por sorpresa a la rubia y la abrazo por la espalda sin dejarle escape.

-Lo-Loke?! –Dijo su propietaria sin entender.

-Loke? Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Natsu haciendo que varios fueran a ver al chico.

-He venido al festival. Después de todo, yo también soy de Fairy Tail no? –Dijo con su típica sonrisa. –Además, he venido a apoyar a Lucy –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Esta se sonrojo por el comentario y la cercanía del muchacho.

-Qu-qué dices…? –Decía aun en sus brazos.

Todos se acercaron al chico león, después de todo le extrañaban. Así que Lucy y Natsu tuvieron que dejar su conversación para después.

Y…? que les pareció?!

El certamen ya comenzó y al parecer las chicas tienen muchos admiradores. Qué pasa entre Juvia y Lyon? Lucy y Natsu podrán al fin arreglar las cosas entre ellos? Qué temas elegirán nuestras chicas para la presentación? Quienes serán las primeras eliminadas? Habrán mas celos?

Jiji… ya podrán saberlo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el prox. capi.

Please, dejen sus reviews ^-^ Eso hace que me inspire :D

Jejeje Nos vemos ~


	3. Citas, fiesta y reconciliaciones

Capitulo 3: Citas, fiesta y reconciliaciones.

Un chico caminaba a las afueras de Fairy Tail buscando algo. O más bien, a alguien. Hace ya un buen rato que no la veía. Busco dentro pero nada. Ya se estaba rindiendo cuando por fin la vio.

-¡Juvia! –Grito llamando la atención de la chica.

-Gray-sama? –ella volteo a ver quien la llamaba.

-Donde has estado? Te estaba buscando. Y eso? –Dijo al ver que la chica ya no traía lo mismo que hace rato. De hecho, estaba muy arreglada.

Llevaba un vestido blanco muy corto. Era de tirantes y tenía un lazo azul ajustado bajo su pecho. Traía unos zapatos azules de tacón alto y su cabello completamente recogido con dos mechones adelante. Había que admitir que se veía bastante bien.

-Esto? Se ve bien verdad? –Pregunto sonrojada.

-Cl-claro… pero… venía a otra cosa… –dijo algo cortado por la pregunta. La chica le miro –Querías comer conmigo al almuerzo ¿verdad? Qué te parece si vamos a cenar. Tengo unas ganas de comer afuera –dijo invitando a la chica.

-Ju-Juvia no lo puede creer! Claro que…-Dijo con corazones en sus ojos, pero luego se borraron.

-Mm… pasa algo? –dijo confundido por la actitud de la chica.

-Ju-Juvia lo siente… pero no puede ir con Gray-sama… lo siento! –dijo apenada. Ella quería ir con Gray a cenar, además, el la había invitado! Pero había prometido cenar ya a alguien más.

-Na-nani?! –Dijo un muy, pero muy sorprendido Gray.

-Juvia lo siente, será para otra. Adios! –y se fue muy rápido de ahí, antes de que cambiara de opinión. Además, no le quería decir que saldría con Lyon.

Gray apenas podía articular palabra. Jamás espero esa respuesta de la chica. La sorpresa fue tanta que se quedo congelado. Juvia enserio había dicho que no? El chico comenzó a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que si Juvia le había dicho que no, era porque algo le había pasado a la chica o pasaba algo serio. Así que con esa "excusa" decidió seguirla. Con la excusa de que estaba preocupado.

Llego prácticamente corriendo. Enserio había pasado eso? Ella… ella rechazo a su amado Gray-sama! Las cascaditas salían de sus ojos. Pero ella le había prometido a Lyon que cenarían juntos. Hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ella habría cancelado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero era Lyon-sama y ella no quería lastimarlo. Además, no le desagradaba del todo la idea de cenar con él… aun así, seguía haciendo pataleta afuera del restaurant.

Él chico acababa de llegar y pudo ver a la peli azul afuera del restaurant donde cenarían. Estaba haciendo pucheros. De solo ver eso, una sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios.

-Juvia –Escucho que dijeron su nombre. Se volteo y de inmediato un sonrojo se posiciono en su rostro. Era Lyon, pero parecía un príncipe por la forma que se veía.

-… Lyon… -sama… o/o –olvidando por completo su lucha interna de hace unos minutos.

-Juvia… te ves realmente muy bien –dijo evidentemente muy sonrojado.

-Gra-gracias… Lyon-sama también… también se ve muy bien –dijo apenas.

Este río al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Entramos?

-H-hii…

Tras unos arbustos cerca del restaurant, un chico de azul cabellera y tez pálida estaba hecho una completa furia. Apenas podía creer lo que veía. Su sangre hervía en todo su cuerpo. No sabía cómo no se abalanzaba sobre el albino a propinarle una verdadera paliza.

"_Te equivocas. No tenía idea de que participaba en el certamen, ella me lo ha contado recien hoy. Así es. Me lo dijo esta tarde cuando estábamos juntos. Luego felicitare a Juvia personalmente."_

"_Ju-Juvia lo siente… pero no puede ir con Gray-sama… lo siento!"_

Claro. Ahora lo entendía. Todo tenía sentido. Ella lo había rechazado por estar con ese idiota de Lyon. Ya no aguantaba más. Lo mataría. Alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando unas manos lo detuvieron. Miro a sus captores y su sorpresa lo dejo atónito.

-Mira?! Lissana?! Canaa?! –Dijo apenas. Las chicas lo tenían sujeto.

-Qué crees que haces? No ves que el ambiente esta de lo más romántico con esos dos?! –Dijo Cana regañando a su amigo.

-Qué hacen aquí?! –dijo muy enojado.

-Como que "Qué hacemos aquí"? Lo mismo que tú, espiar. –Dijo Lissana.

-Suéltenme! Como pueden quedarse tan tranquilas viendo esto! –Dijo aun más enojado.

-Qué tiene de malo? –Dijo Mira muy tranquila.

-Como qué tiene de malo? Juvia es nuestra compañera, es de nuestro gremio. No podemos dejar que este con ese idiota de Lyon… y si le hace algo? –Dijo alterado. Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un fuerte golpe de la maga de cartas.

-¿Idiota? Aquí el único idiota eres tú! Se supone que no te gusta Juvia cierto? Siempre la andas rechazando y la pobre aun así sigue tras de ti. Ahora que la ves con alguien más no lo puedes soportar y te lanzas contra tu competencia! Como puedes ser tan egoísta imbécil?! –Decía molesta haciendo reaccionar a su amigo.

-Egoísta? No soy egoísta! Estoy protegiendo a mi amiga! –respondió.

-Ara ara… No sabía que Gray pudiera ser tan celoso ^-^ -Decía Mira muy sonriente.

-No estoy celoso! –Se defendía.

-Pues bien, di lo que quieras. Pero no te dejaremos interferir. Así que ahora, o te vas o te quedas callado. –Dijo Lissana con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Pues entonces me voy. –Dijo con la intención de marcharse, no quería quedarse así y ver a su amiga con ese imbécil.

-Pues vete. –Dijo Lissana al ver que el muchacho se quedaba en su lugar.

-Eso quiero pero… -Dijo quieto mientras las chicas lo envolvían -POR QUE ME ESTAN AMARRANDO?! –Dijo completamente inmóvil.

-Jejejee, porque así nos aseguraremos de que no hagas nada n.n –Dijo Mira. Gray solo gruño.

* * *

En el gremio seguían festejando. Algunos de los chicos habían empezado a hacer competencia de ver quien bebía más. Y los otros, estaban bailando.

Romeo se acerco a la pequeña Wendy que conversaba con Charle y Happy muy animada.

-Wendy-nee… quieres bailar? –le dijo el pequeño dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Claro! Romeo-kun ^-^-Dijo respondiéndole con otra sonrisa –Pero… podrias dejar de decirme -nee por favor…

-Haa? –dijo el pequeño.

-No crees que es raro que le digas así? Después de todo, ustedes ahora tienen la misma edad. –Dijo Charle.

-Ci-cierto… -Dijo el chico intentándolo nuevamente. –Entonces, quieres bailar… Wendy?

Wendy le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y ambos salieron a la pista de baile. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa. Después de todo eran los más pequeños, sin contar a la linda Azuka.

-Vaya, van a seguir bebiendo? .-Decía Ever a sus compañeros. Iban como en la cuarta cerveza.

-Vamos Eve, estamos celebrándote a ti. No deberías ser tan seria. –Decía Freed a su compañera.

-Así es! Beber es de hombres! –Dijo Elfman para luego recibir un abanicazo de la chica.

-Quieres detenerte con eso de "Hombre" maniático?! –Le dijo con el arma en la mano.

-Anda Eve, no seas tan mala con él. Sabes? Elfman no dejo de verte en todo el certamen –Dijo Bickslow –Fue quien más gritaba tu nombre.

-Eso no es cierto! –Grito el aludido rojo como tomate.

-Anda? Dices que es mentira? –Dijo Laxus sorprendiendo a todos, pero comprobando que era verdad.

-Mejor, porque no se ponen a bailar ustedes dos? -Grito Bickslow empujando a la chica y el Hombre a la pista de baile, causando que quedaran abrazados. –Miren a la feliz pareja!

-Mentiraa! –Gritaron al unísono muy sonrojados.

-Mm… -Se quedo en silencio y miro a sus compañeros que lo animaban –Ya que estamos aquí… -dijo sonrojado sin poder tomar la iniciativa.

-Serás lento…? –dijo muy apenada tomando la mano del chico y empezando a bailar.

Los demás les gritaban un sinfín de cosas, haciendo que el baile fuera aun más incomodo. Ambos tenían sus rostros bajos de la vergüenza, pero al fin y al cabo, bailaban juntos.

* * *

En cierto restaurant de la ciudad, se encontraban una pareja de jóvenes disfrutando de su cena y compañía.

-Quería felicitarte por tu participación en el show del día de hoy. Debo admitir que me quede mudo al verte. –decía el albino con su mentón apoyado en su mano. Era la posición perfecta para verla.

-Arigatou. Juvia estaba muy feliz de que Lyon-sama estuviera hay animándola ^-^ -decía esta sonriendo al chico que estaba delante suyo.

Un chico del lugar se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpa, tu eres la maga de agua del certamen verdad? Juvia? –Dijo.

-Hi… -respondió sin comprender.

-Lo sabía! Oye, quería saber si este tipo de aquí era tu novio. –la chica se sonrojo por la pregunta.

-Lyon-sama… mi novio? o/o No, claro que no! Solo somos amigos! –Dijo muy, pero muy avergonzada por la confusión. Gray que miraba la escena desde lejos junto a las chicas, sonrió por lo bajo a causa del comentario de la chica. Pero esta se borro de inmediato al ver lo que hacia el extraño.

-En ese caso… por qué no te vienes conmigo y unos amigos? Créeme que la pasaras mucho mejor que con este sujeto – refiriéndose a Lyon. El sujeto tomo de la muñeca de Juvia y comenzó a jalarla.

-Ju-Juvia no quiere… -pero el tipo jalo más de su muñeca, cosa que hizo que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Gray se levanto con una vena a punto de estallar. Lo iba a matar. Pero se detuvo al ver a alguien más hacerlo.

-Suelta… -Lyon apretó el brazo que tenía sujeta a Juvia –a mi novia… -Dijo para propinarle un puñetazo que la mando muy lejos de ahí.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos. Incluyendo a Juvia y Gray.

Se levanto una nube de polvo, proveniente del lugar donde había caído el chico.

-Te encuentras bien Juvia? –Pregunte este muy dulcemente a la chica.

-Ly-Lyon-sama… dijo esta boquiabierta. El chico sonrió al corroborar que la chica estuviese bien. Luego dirigió su mirada al tipo en el suelo.

-Maldito engreído… me las pagaras! –dijo el extraño atacándolo con magia, pero un gorila gigante de hielo lo lanzo tan lejos, que en unos pocos segundos, el idiota que lastimo a la chica parecía una estrella más en el cielo. La situación pareció arreglarse, por lo que el albino dedico toda su atención a la peliazul, que aun tenía su mano sobre la muñeca adolorida.

-Ese idiota… lo dejare tranquilo esta vez… -sonrío Gray mirando a Lyon- como paga por el favor que me acabas de hacer.

Dicho esto, se las arreglo para que las chicas lo dejaran ir. Tenía algo pendiente.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el techo del gremio. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras que en su cabeza trataba de comprender el comportamiento de la chica. Había intentado hablar con ella durante toda la noche, pero vez que estaba cerca, algo los interrumpía. Simplemente no entendía!

En ese instante, la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, estaba pasando por la entrada del gremio. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. No lo pensó dos veces. No dejaría que los volvieran a interrumpir. Dio un gran salto quedando detrás de la chica y sin más la aprisiono contra una pared cercana. Estaba oscuro y nadie los encontraría ahí.

-Natsu! Me asustaste! Como se te ocurre aparecer así de la nada?! –decía esta con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo en su voz.

-No tenía otra opción. Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa Lucy? Ya te pedí disculpas por lo de la otra vez, pero aun así insiste en ignorarme. Acaso te hice algo? –Dijo el pelirosa ya harto de la actitud de su amiga. Ciertamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Lucy tenía sus dos brazos sujetos por las manos del chico. Trago pesado al ver la mirada que Natsu le dirigía. Ciertamente a ella tampoco le gustaba estar enojada con el dragoncito, pero la situación se había agrandado más de lo necesario y ya no estaba bajo su control. Natsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre ellos. Lucy no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el incidente ocurrido unos días atrás, donde se encontraban en una situación bastante parecida a la que estaba viviendo ahora.

-Yo… -dijo casi en un susurro, pero que fue perfectamente oído por el dragón slayer. Este estaba atento a cada palabra que decía la chica.

Lucy corrió la vista sin poder soportar más la intensa mirada que le dirigía el chico. Su cara aun estaba sonrojada y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar.

-Yo…. –continuo con penas un hilo de voz – Lo siento mucho…. –término bajando la mirada por completo.

-Ha? –Soltó Natsu sin comprender la actitud de su amiga.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que… creo que exagere un poco con todo el asunto y se termino saliendo de control… -decía apenas la maga celestial. Natsu tardo un poco en comprender, pero finalmente pudo entender lo que decía su amiga.

Sonrío como siempre lo hacía y con su frente apoyada en la de ella, levanto su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. Lucy estaba roja a más no poder.

-Jeje… no te preocupes Luce –dijo como si nada – Me alegro que ya no estés enojada conmigo –dirigiéndole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lucy a pesar de su nerviosismo, sonrío y le correspondió el gesto al chico. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de separarse. Lucy aun tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Natsu sonreía ampliamente como no lo hacía hace ya varios días.

-Ahora que está todo claro… -Dijo Lucy de repente- Se puede saber dónde te has estado quedando con Happy? –Dijo recordando que ambos chicos ya no tenían hogar.

-Pues…-dijo pensando- nos hemos estado quedando en los dormitorios del gremio, mientras reconstruimos la casa Jejejej –Dijo como si nada.

-Dormitorios? No sabía que el gremio tenía dormitorios de chicos? –Dijo incrédula esta.

-Pues sí. Ahí es donde se quedan Gray, Gajeel, Jet y los demás.

-Vaya… que sorpresa… -_-U

-Además… -dijo de la nada Natsu- ya que tanto te molesta que vayamos a tu casa…, no lo volveremos a hacer –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada- No quiero que Lucy se vuelva a enojar conmigo…

-Natsu… -La chica se sintió horrible. La verdad es que no le molestaba que el chico la visitara, pero tampoco podía explicarle el porqué de su enfado.

-No seas tonto… -dijo finalmente, causando sorpresa por el chico- No me molesta que vayan de vez en cuando… solo, ten más cuidado con lo que haces… -dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Natsu lentamente fue cambiando el semblante en su rostro hasta terminar en una enorme sonrisa. De esas en las que muestras sus filudos colmillos. Hasta que finalmente las cosas volvían a estar como siempre. Después de un rato de bromas por parte del chico, decidieron que ya era hora de entrar. La fiesta aun continuaba y ahora sería mucho más divertido.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, muy lejos del gremio, se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro y sin camisa caminando lentamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Buscaba algo… o más bien dicho… a alguien…

Finalmente encontró su objetivo. Un bulto que apenas se movía entre unas cajas en un callejón.

-Ese maldito idiota… me las pagara… -decía el tipo en el suelo. Su ojo estaba completamente morado. Era el mismo que había intentado molestar a la peliazul. De pronto, noto como una sombra se detenía frente a él. Levanto la vista y se encontró con nuestro querido mago de hielo.

-Qué demonios quieres? Te advierto que no estoy de humor… -dijo amenazante, pero Gray ni se inmuto.

-Ja… y yo que creí que no teníamos nada en común… -dijo seriamente, y así, sin piedad alguna, termino de apalear al ahora irreconocible tipo del suelo.

-Jeje… ahora me siento mucho mejor… -Dijo Gray golpeando sus manos como si las estuviera limpiando. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Laaaaaaamento la tardanza! En verdad lo siento, pero con tantas cosas que hacer, la inspiración muere T.T

Aun así, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, ¡La continuación del certamen!

Espero Reviews ;) Nos leemos 3


	4. 2 día… Allá vamos!

Aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo.

Difrutenlo ;)

* * *

Capitulo 4: 2 día… Allá vamos!

Cada una de nuestras haditas estaban pensando en que podrían hacer para el segundo día del concurso. La verdad es que no tenían mucha idea sobre algún tema que fuera llamativo. Excepto cierta Escarlata que aun guardaba su traje de lolita del concurso de Fantasía. El problema era que estaba todo rasgado y desgastado, debido a las peleas que hubo después.

En definitiva, todas necesitaban ayuda, ¡Urgente!

Levy se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que estaba fuera del gremio. Ya era muy tarde y casi todos se habían quedado dormidos después de la colosal fiesta. ¿Qué podría hacer? Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde que lo anunciaron en el certamen esa tarde. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta del mago que le hacía señas con la mano frente a ella.

-Enana, podrías contestar de una vez!? –Fue el grito que despertó a Levy de su trance. Cuando levanto la vista se topo con el afamado Dragón Slayer de hierro.

-Gajeel? –pregunto un poco sorprendida. La verdad es que creía que todos estarían durmiendo a esa hora.

-"Gajeel?" –Dijo imitando su voz, causando que la maga de letras inflara sus mofletes, ofendida. –Es lo único que dirás? –escupía molesto.

-Y que más se supone que tendría que decir? –Soltó simple la McGarden, cosa que molesto a su compañero.

-Pues en que estabas pensando es una buena idea! Estoy aquí hace rato hablándote como idiota y tú en trance! –La verdad es que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del mago come hierro.

-Bueno, pues cada uno habla como puede –Dijo sin más, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lado.

A Gajeel se le escapaban las venitas de la frente. Esa enana era realmente molesta. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Sea como sea, qué demonios hace aquí tan noche? –Preguntaba mirándola de reojo.

-Estaba pensando en lo del certamen… -dijo agotada.

-El certamen? Haa! te refieres a lo del tema a escoger? –Dijo haciendo memoria.

-Así es… no sé que puedo hacer. Además las demás tienen ventaja con sus enormes pechos… -mirando no muy conforme su cuerpo poco desarrollado.

-Gehe… eso ya no tiene remedio… hehe… -se burlo cruelmente de la chica. Esta se enfado a más no poder. Ese era un tema sensible!

-QUIEN PIDIO TU OPINION!? –vociferó tan fuerte, que no hubiera sido extraño si todos hubieran despertado – Además, qué haces aquí?! Ya deberías haberte ido! –cruzo sus brazos.

-Algo aturdido por el grito de la chica- Por qué te pones así histérica?! Estuve esperando al maestro para que me ayudara con algo, pero nunca llego! –termino.

-Pues en tu caso, mejor ve al mecánico, de seg… - De repente, una idea cruzo su cabeza. Al fin!

-Qué de…? –iba a preguntar a la maga, ya que esta se cayó de repente. Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Levy en un momento de descuido por el Dragón Slayer, se puso de puntillas y beso fugazmente su mejilla. Gajeel se congelo de la impresión.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel!, ahora ya sé que es lo que hare! –Gritaba ya alejada la pequeña moviendo enérgicamente su mano para despedirse.

-Q-q-qu… -fue lo único que pudo articular el hierrito. Su cara estaba roja y su mano acariciaba su mejilla. Todo su fuerte carácter había desaparecido de la nada.

(Lo que puede causar una chica… -.-) Se quedo en el mismo lugar y la misma pose por largo rato, hasta que despertó del shock. Cabe aclarar que eso fue, HORAS más tarde…

Las serpentinas y globos flotaban por toda Magnolia. La gente estaba por todos lados, puestos de comida, juegos, tiendas de regalos, magia por doquier, etc… Todo esto y mucho más se encontraban en la ciudad para comenzar con el segundo día de Miss Magnolia.

Todas las concursantes estaban más que nerviosas. El día de hoy había que presentar el tema escogido, y si no era del agrado del público o los jueces, saldrían descalificadas, y pero aun… eran menos posibilidades para ganar esas vacaciones!

El concurso comenzó igual que el día anterior. Mucha euforia, aplausos y baba de parte del público masculino.(Estos hombres… -_-U)

Ya tocaba la parte que todos estaban esperando… La presentación de las chicas con el tema escogido! Comenzaron a salir unas magas del gremio vecino y así sucesivamente. Los gritos no cesaban… esto iba a estar más difícil de lo que pensaban. Los chicos no habían podido ver a ninguna de las chicas durante todo el día así que esperaban ansiosos ver a sus compañeras. Ya era el turno de una de ellas…

-**Muy bien!, ahora estoy seguro que quedaran impactados… es una de las favoritas y más esperadas. –**decía el presentador –**Sin más que decir… Dejo con ustedes a la hermosa hadita del agua… JUVIA! –**Grito al final.

Todos pusieron atención al escuchar de quien se trataba. Cuando nuestros queridos magos observaron a la maga, no pudieron más que quedar boquiabiertos.

La chica no habría podido elegir un mejor tema. Le quedaba perfecto! Traía puesto un diminuto short rojo que dejaba a la vista sus esbeltas y largas piernas, una camiseta blanca de manga corta ajustada que mostraba un poco de su abdomen, resaltando su perfecta figura. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos al frente y llevaba una placa colgando se su cuello. Era la salvavidas más sexy que los chicos habrían podido ver. Gray llevaba mucho tiempo congelado, ni su imagen de chico malo ocultaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas. A metros de distancia del moreno, se podía ver a un albino en igual o peores condiciones, solo que esta vez, las miradas no iban dirigidas hacia él, si no que nuestro pervertido numero 1.

Juvia formo frente a todos una ola gigante en la que se zambullo. Era un espectáculo increíble, era como ver fluir un río sobre ti. Cuando volvió al escenario, esta ya no traía puesta la misma ropa, si no que llevaba el típico bañador de una pieza rojo de una salvavidas. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y mucho menos los chiflidos.

La maga sonreía satisfecha mirando a su amado Gray-sama, quien le correspondía el gesto con su pulgar levantado, en forma de afirmación. Esto la ponía aun más feliz.

Así continuaron las presentaciones, hasta que salió nuestra siguiente hadita.

-**Y aquí esta ella, la maga de letras más linda y carismática de nuestro certamen… con ustedes… LEVY! **–gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar.

-LEVY! LEVY! –gritaban Jet y Droy con corazones en sus ojos y una enorme pancarta de la chica.

Todos los chicos reían por la actitud de sus amigos. Gajeel se mantenía muy callado y con sus brazos cruzados. Frunció el ceño y se sonrojo levemente al recordar la noche anterior. Esa enana tonta…

Escucho que los gritos aumentaban así que levanto la vista para ver a su compañera, pero el sonrojo que tenía no hizo más que desaparecer en el tomate que ahora era.

La chica lucia increíblemente bien con un traje de mecánica. Lo tenía sujetado hasta las caderas, así que la parte de arriba estaba colgando. Su cabello estaba suelto con una cinta gruesa un poco más arriba de su frente. Finalmente llevaba un top anaranjado cubriendo su pecho, sin mencionar que se había hecho unas cuentas manchas con grasa y sujetaba una llave inglesa con la que posaba.

A pesar de que la chica solía creer que tenía desventaja por su poco desarrollado cuerpo, el mismo pensamiento cruzo por todos los hombres que la veían en ese momento: Nadie luciría mejor en ese traje más que ella.

Mientras la chica hacía su presentación, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Gajeel. Por eso la chica había reaccionado así de cariñosa la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando diviso la vista de la pequeña dirigida hacia él. Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que paso desapercibida por todos, excepto él. Su rostro se tiño de un leve rojo y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño. La chica no pareció darse cuenta de esto.

Las presentaciones continuaban asombrado a todos. Está de más decir que algunas más que otras.

De Fairy Tail ya habían salido varias. Cana hizo una excelente presentación de "Bar-Woman", Lissana fue la mejor domadora de animales, Wendy había hecho una encantadora presentación de animadora, Mira fue la mesera que todo chico querría que le atendiera, y Erza como siempre uso un vestido tipo lolita más que provocador (Parecido al que uso en Fantasía, pero con más escote… -.-U), no se entendió mucho su tema, pero nadie se quejaba. etc…

Al fin, el turno de nuestra maga estelar favorita.

Cuando el presentador menciono a Lucy, el furor no se hizo esperar. Sin duda era una de las favoritas.

Todos quedaron callados al ver a la chica. A diferencia de la mayoría, esta no había optado por la sensualidad, si no que por otra cosa…

Usaba un vestido suelto y corto azul. Pero el delantal blanco que llevaba remarcaba a la perfección su figura. En la cabeza traía el típico gorro de chef.

Todos observaban a Lucy de una forma extraña. Por lo general la chica optaba a la segura con su lado sensual, pero esta vez se estaba arriesgando con algo diferente. Se seguía viendo igual de bien, pero de una forma distinta, que sorprendió y agrado a todos.

Se formo una particular sonrisa en el rostro del mago de fuego. Le gustaba la nueva faceta de Lucy, y estaba más que feliz, ya que por fin habían arreglado las cosas.

-Bueno, pensé en algo nuevo y… espero que les guste a todos. –Decía tímidamente la maga. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Comenzó por picar las verduras... Lo hacía como toda una profesional! Los chicos animaban a la rubia, al igual que sus compañeras. Todos estaban expectantes a ver el resultado final. Después de unas maniobras con la sartén y una linda presentación con la mesa, la chica tenía listo su plato. Los jurados pasaron a evaluar la comida de la chica, y estos quedaron más que satisfechos con el resultado. Todos volvieron a aplaudían y gritaban el nombre de la chica.

Muchos de los hombres ahí presentes gritaban cosas como: "Me gustaría que me cocinaras a mí", "Te cambiaria por mi esposa sin dudarlo", o cosas por el estilo.

De repente la mirada de la maga de espíritus de cruzo con la Natsu. Este le sonreía ampliamente, a lo que ella se sonrojo levemente, sin entender el por qué.

Después de muchas presentaciones, eligieron a las que seguirían en el certamen el siguiente día. Claramente Fairy Tail eran las favoritas. Y sin equivocarnos, fue así que ninguna de nuestras hadas fue eliminada y todas pasaron a la siguiente ronda. Los hombres eran lo más felices con estos resultados.

Si algo había quedado más que claro ese día, era que todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail eran una cosa seria… y que los chicos del gremio, eran más que afortunados…

* * *

Lo siento si el capitulo estaba medio raro, pero para que les miento... comencé super bien, y luego la inspiración fue decayendo... :(

Aun así, ojala les haya gustado ;)

Nos leemos n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisooo!**

Hola! Lamento decir que tardare un poco en seguir subiendo los capis, ya que con el cole y el instituto estoy en otra :/ Por eso estoy tardando… T.T

Claro que teniendo tiempo libre me dedicare a escribir, pero por ahora no creo que eso pase.

No abandonare la historia, pero tardare un poco eso si xDD

Quería decirlo para que no crean que soy una escritora irresponsable -.- Jejej la verdad es que estoy cansada, pero ya me falta muuuuuy poco para terminar con mis otras obligaciones, así que estoy con todo!

Jejejej ojala lo entiendan y espero que cuando vuelva a escribir, estén todos ustedes presentes ;)

Un besote! Nos leemos ^-^


End file.
